


If You Can Read This

by SnixxxSmythe



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Online Dating, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 10:11:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15094565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnixxxSmythe/pseuds/SnixxxSmythe
Summary: Lisa goes to Jitters to finally meet the guy she's been talking to online. Is he too sweet to be true, or has she actually met the one?Also, will her brother ever leave her alone?My gift for the DC CW Rarepair Swap, for user lesbianxshuri! The prompt: GoldenVibe. "We'd met on Tinder. He was handsome. Then I saw the slogan on his shirt."





	If You Can Read This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kadtherine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadtherine/gifts).



> I didn't use the prompt directly because I am terrible at writing first person, but I defenitely used the idea best I could! Hope you still enjoy it!

Lisa stood in front of Jitters, looking at her phone so that it would seem like she was doing something important, and not just stalling. It vibrated in her hand and she opened a new message. 

**Lenny:** _How's your date going?_

She rolled her eyes, quickly typing a reply. 

**You:** _Im surprised ur not spying on me_

**Lenny:** _You haven't gone inside yet, have you?_

 

Lisa didn't answer that, instead turning her phone off and stuffing it back into her purse. She had to go in there, if not to see the cute guy she'd met online for coffee, then to prove her brother wrong. 

She huffed to herself and then went inside. 

 

The guy she'd met was sitting in a booth halfway into the café, talking on his phone. 

Cisco, his name was. He'd been sweet to her online, not the kind of predatory jerk Lisa usually got matched with. He was hilarious, having made her laugh out loud for the first (and second, and third) time in a while. That's why she'd kept talking to him. She had been for the past two months.

 

She'd seen some pictures of him, but he was even more handsome in person. He had dark hair that fell down a little over shoulder length, big brown eyes and an adorable grin as he listened to whatever the person on the other side of the line was telling him.

 

Then, Lisa saw the slogan on his shirt, spelled out in big, black letters. 

 

**If you can read this, my invisibility cloak isn't working.**  

 

Lisa didn't know whether to laugh or to cry. So she did neither, putting on her best poker face and approaching Cisco. 

 

“No, but she's still his daughter, man. He's obviously going to be-” 

 

He stopped mid-sentence, looking at the woman in front of him. He blinked a few times, like he was forcing himself not to stare. 

“Barry, I gotta go, she's here,” he said, smiling at Lisa. “Yeah. Cool. Bye.” 

He hung up the call as Lisa took a seat opposite him.

 

“Hey,” she said. 

 

“Hey,” he said. 

 

They were silent for a few seconds. Cisco looked like he was trying to find words, and Lisa honestly thought it was adorable.

 

“You look really nice,” he finally said. 

Finally, something familiar. “Thanks,” Lisa replied, flashing Cisco a charming signature smile.

 

He pushed an iced latte towards Lisa, and her smile turned into a softer, more genuine one. “You remembered my coffee order?”

 

She'd told him, once, texting late at night. A seemingly meaningless factoid, but Cisco had remembered it anyway.

“Of course I did,” he said, pulling Lisa out of her thoughts. “I have a good memory, either way,” he told her, “but especially for people I particularly like. Though, honestly I was still scared I'd gotten it wrong.” He laughed nervously. 

 

Lisa chuckled and took a sip. Just right. “It's perfect. So, what's up with this shirt?” 

 

Cisco bit his bottom lip, but in an innocent way. “I mostly own shirts with slogans like these. And Harry Potter is the one thing I'm sure you know, so I played it safe. Sorry if it's lame,” he mumbled. 

 

Lisa decided it wasn't. “I like it,” she told him. “It suits you. Honestly, I don't know how I could have imagined otherwise.”

 

“Did you?” 

 

Lisa laughed. “I guess I never really thought about you with clothes on,” she joked.

 

Cisco’s face flushed. “Right. I forgot how mischievous your sense of humor was..”

 

“Did you really just say mischievous?”

 

They both laughed, and Lisa's laugh faded into a fond smile again. “That was a joke, by the way.”

 

“What was a joke?” Cisco frowned. 

 

“About your clothes. I'm not just looking for sex.”

 

Cisco blushed again, grinning. “Good to know,” he said, laying his hand open on the table. 

 

Lisa took his hand without a second thought, and looked around the café gladly before she saw it. In shock, she squeezed Cisco’s hand just a tad too hard. 

 

He whimpered quietly. “Ow…”

 

“Sorry,” Lisa said quickly, not looking at him as she pushed herself out of the booth and marched towards a man sitting alone at one of the tables. 

 

“Do you ever leave me alone?!” she yelled, turning a few heads throughout the shop as she slammed both her hands down on the table, glaring at the man under the hood. 

 

“Lise, for God's sake, be quiet,” her brother whispered. “You're losing it.”

 

“Hell yeah I'm losing it!” Lisa yanked the hood off Leonard's head, revealing a face without even a smudge of remorse on it. 

 

“For God's sake, Lenny. I'm trying to have a normal day.”

 

“And I'm trying to protect my sister.”

 

“You don't get to dictate my life!” 

 

“I'm your brother!” 

 

“So wh-” 

 

“Um, guys?” 

 

Lisa whipped her head around, her glare immediately softening as she saw Cisco standing behind her, clearly on the verge of panicking. Guilt washed over her, and she lowered her voice. “Cisco, this is my brother Leonard. Lenny, this is Cisco.”

 

The two looked at each other, Leonard's death glare clearly scaring Cisco half to death. Still, he stuck out his hand. “Great to meet you, Mr. Snart.”

 

Leonard looked at the younger man's hand for a few seconds, but then he accepted and shook it firmly. “Likewise. If you hurt my sister they'll never find your body.”

 

“That's entirely fair, sir.”

 

The two looked at each other for a short minute after that, clearly trying to read each other as much as possible before Lisa coughed. “You can go, Lenny.”

 

Her brother rolled his eyes, but picked up his jacket. “See you later, Trainwreck.”

 

“Bye, Jerk.”

 

As soon as Leonard had officially left the building, Lisa turned to her date. “I'm sorry about him.”

 

Cisco chuckled as they walked back to their booth. “It's fine. He seems to care about you a lot, like,” he shuddered for a moment “a very large lot.”

 

Lisa smiled. “Yep. He's an asshole, but he pretty much raised me.”

Cisco frowned, but decided not to ask any further on the first date. 

 

A few minutes later they were outside the shop, Cisco slipping his arm out of Lisa's after escorting her outside. She turned to look at him. 

“So, when are we doing this again?”

 

“You wanna go on another date with me?”

 

Lisa frowned. “Yeah, of course. I like you, Cisco.”

 

The man blushed once again, and smiled. 

“How's Friday next week?” 

 

Lisa smiled, too. “Sounds great.”

She hesitated for a moment, but then leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. 

 

She leaned back, seeing Cisco trying to look for words. “Until next time, Cisco.”

 

With that, she turned and left, smiling softly to herself about the man she just might be falling for. 

 


End file.
